bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTunes
VeggieTunes is the first album in the VeggieTunes series. It contains songs from their first three shows: "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?", "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!", and "Are You My Neighbor?". Songs #VeggieTales Theme Song #God Is Bigger (from Tales From the Crisper story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': The Water Buffalo Song (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #King Darius Suite (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #We've Got Some News, King Darius (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #Fear Not, Daniel (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #You Were In His Hand (from Daniel and the Lion's Den in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #We Are The Grapes Of Wrath (from The Grapes of Wrath in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") #Some Veggies Went To Sea (from Larry's Lagoon in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") #The Forgiveness Song (from Larry's Lagoon in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") #Busy, Busy (from The Story of Flibber-o-loo in "Are You My Neighbor?") #Love Your Neighbor (from The Story of Flibber-o-loo in "Are You My Neighbor?") #''Silly Songs with Larry'': The Hairbrush Song (from "Are You My Neighbor?") #I Can Be Your Friend (from The Gourds Must Be Crazy in "Are You My Neighbor?") #What Have We Learned ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" version) Trivia *The CD came when Word Records came to Big Idea and wanted to do a promotional give-away for them. **Due to the sudden success in sales of the CD, the idea for the sing-along tapes also came in. *The front cover shows some props that were used in "Are You My Neighbor?", which came out around the same time: **Larry's black hair was used for The Peach (colored orange for that character) in the Silly Song: The Hairbrush Song. **The microphone Bob and Larry were using was used by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd when they performed I Can Be Your Friend in The Gourds Must Be Crazy. *Big Idea's logo isn't anywhere to be seen on the packaging or disc, despite the company having a logo when this was produced around the release of "Are You My Neighbor?", which was the first Big Idea product to use the logo. **It is possible that the CD may have been released shortly before "Are You My Neighbor?" came. The back cover of the original 1995 CD even shows a prototype cover of "Are You My Neighbor?" that didn't make it into the final. *The only international release for this album was VegeHits. Gallery *Alt. Gallery VeggieTunes_95_cassette_front.jpg|The 1995 cassette cover front and back VeggieTunes_95_cassette_back.jpg|The 1995 cassette insert VeggieTunes_95_cassette_side1.jpg|The 1995 cassette side 1 VeggieTunes_95_cassette_side2.jpg|The 1995 cassette side 2 VeggieTunes Songbook.png|Songbook VTUNES1.png|The 1995 CD front and back VTUNES2.png|The 1995 CD inner pamphlet showing descriptions of the first three episodes VTUNES3.png|The 1995 CD disc cover VTUNES4.png|The 1995 CD back insert with a list of VeggieTales Songs VEGmedia.JPG Veggietales-veggietunes1.jpg|The 1998 Prototyped CD Front Cover Everland Entertainment preprinted CD Back cover of Big Idea's VeggieTunes includes a list of Songs from the hit videos.jpg|The 1998 Christian Market CD Back Cover Veggietunes1998CDDisccover.jpg|The 1998 Christian Market Disc Cover IMG 5351.Jpg|The 1998 Cassette Tape Front Cover IMG 5063.Jpg|The 1998 Christian Market Cassette Tape Back Cover The 1998 Lyrick Studios reprinted CD back cover of Big Idea's VeggieTunes includes a list of Songs from the hit Videos.jpg|The 1998 Mass Market CD Back Cover veggietunesendcredits.jpg|The 1998 Mass Market End Credits insert veggietunes1998lyrickdisccover.jpg|The 1998 Mass Market Disc Cover Here's a list of Songs for Big Idea's VeggieTunes 2002 Reprint.JPG|The 2002 CD Back and Spine Covers DMICbRuWkAobQn2.jpg Even More Video Ads 001.png VTKidsMotionPamphlet7.jpg Original.jpeg SpringSaleAd.png IMG 3958.JPG Category:Albums Category:Songbooks VeggieTunes Series